High school DxD: Holy Issei
by Tsukune akashiya
Summary: Issei isn't human nor part dragon. What will happen when he finds out what he is, and how he came to be. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note. This will be a Issei X Harem X Ophis fic where Issei grows up fighting tough people. This will go on for a long time. I WILL NOT BE INCLUDING THE SHINTO FACTION. It will stay with in the 3 factions, evil dragons, and Chaos Brigade I will also change Great reds, and Ophis personality.**

Chapter 1: Birth.

Before the death of God, he made anther child out of his own pure energy. Though this child took thousands of years to become a solid being, It was looked after by Arch Angel Michael who when the time was right, sent the boy down to earth per Gods request. It was now 1996 in the human realm, and the energy of the kid was finally in the shape of a boy no older than a newborn. Michael, and Gabriel looked at the last remains of Gods energy, and smiled as they teleported it to a shrine. It is out of knowingness, the baby started to cry. A family who regularly comes to the shine and finds the baby.

"Who could have left such a cute baby here?" Asked the women.

"I'm not sure, but it needs to come inside or else it will die. It's to hot out here for him to be alone like this, let me go check inside the shrine to see if the mom or dad is inside. Unfortunately there was no one with in a 20m radius of the shrine, so the parents had to have abandoned the baby they thought. Picking it up, and wrapping it in a towel, they walked back home with him, realizing on the way home, they forgot the baby had no name! They muled it over for a few minutes as they came to a solid conclusion for his name.

"Issei... That shall be your name." The mom said as she smiled at the baby.

Suddenly the baby's crying stopped and a pure white aura, surrounded the baby. The parents gasped, but felt calm and surreal. The energy was so pure, and un-tainted it seemed to calm them down. As they entered the house, they laid the baby on there bed so it could sleep. Little did they know that everyone felt his energy across the 3 factions.

"I... I haven't felt this pure of an energy since... God..." Said Sirzches with a pale face then turned calm as the pure energy erased all hate from him.

Michael and Gabriel just smiled as they felt the kids energy from earth. Then there was the Fallen Angels.

"How can this be... I thought he died! Why do I feel a energy as pure as God! It seems weaker, but its the same type of energy. I have to know who has this energy." Azazel said as Kokabiel faced just paled at the energy's feel. One of the only people Kokabiel feared was God himself, because he was twice as strong as him.

* * *

><p>Time Skip 9 years.<p>

It was the start of 6th grade for Issei, and he got himself ready for school all by himself, as his adoptive parents died from a drunk driver 5 months ago. He surprisingly does very well for a 9 year old to live by himself. No doubt Michael and Gabriel had to have helped at a point.

The bell rang for P.E and Issei ran outside loving to be in the sun. He had surprisingly amazing stamina when he was ever in any kind of light. As he went to track court he spotted a girl about his age wearing all black lolita cloths. She looked sad as she saw all the other kids play with there friends. Issei walked over towards the girl hoping to see whats wrong.

"Hey." Is all Issei said, but it was enough to catch her attention.

"..." She didn't respond but looked at him with great curiosity,she then smiled as she recognized the feeling of his energy.

"I'm Issei Hyoudo. Whats yours?" He said breaking the silence again.

"...Ophis" She said in a monotone voice.

"Hmmm Ophis. Why did you look sad before I came over here? I wanna help you if you are sad." He said a with smile.

"_He is every bit as kind as the original person who had this energy." _Ophis thought with a smile, then went back to having a sad expression on her face. " ... I, don't have a home... I, was kicked out of mine." She said with a slightly sad tone instead of her monotone one.

"Why? Where did you live?" He asked with a whole lot of concern.

"... Dimensional Gap... Great Red kicked me out" She responded.

"Well, Ophis I don't know where that is or who"Great Red" is but if you want you can live with me. I don't have any parents as they died, but I would love some company." Issei said with a smile.

Ophis couldn't help but smile at Issei. He was every bit as kind as God was said to be, and he didn't even know it.

"Hey Ophis why don't you come join us in P.E I'm sure Coach wouldn't mind of you came along. Plus after this School ends, so we can go home. Does that sound okay?" He said

Ophis merely nodded and walked with Issei back towards the field. He convinced the coach rather easily to let Ophis stay. Surprisingly to Issei, Ophis was better at basicly everything Issei did. Whether it be running, soccer, or playing catch she always seemed to beat him. It didn't phase him, hut just surprised him. Then the bell rang signaling school was over. Issei and Ophis walked towards his house only to be stopped by a person.

"Helo Ourobos. I need you to come with me now. If you try and resist I will kill the boy." Said Catyllia ( or how ever you spell it. Sorry!)

Isseis' eyes widden at the fact of him being killed, but what was more shocking was Ophis stood in front of Issei in a protective manor. Catyilla mere smiled and chuckled as she pulled out a vile of blood.

Know what this is? It's Sameals Blood. Now come with us." She said. Ophis eye's widened then went back to there droppyness. She merely nodded and walked with the women.

"Ophis! Where are you going? I thought we would hang out... I was looking forward to having company at my house for once." Issei sad with a saddened expression which made Ophis feel guilty.

Ophis looked down at the floor with a saddened look, and a stray tear feel down her face. She wanted him to be spared, so she made up her mind and leave him. She would feel lonely again, but it would be worth it to save her only friend. Suddenly 2 shiny crosses appear in the air, then 2 Angels appeared in front of Issei.

"Gabriel... Michael..." Catyilla hissed out at the sight of the 2 Angels.

"Let Ophis go Catyilla. We don't want this to get to rough do we" Gabriel said with a sly smile kinda hoping for a fight.

"And why Should I?! You may be the most powerful Seraph in heaven, but I'm the decedent of a Maou! You can't hope to beat me that easily do you?" She said with venom dripping from her voice.

"Maybe not by myself... but thats why I Michael with me. With the two of us you will surely perish. So let go of Ophis or die." She retorted

"Hmph... You win this time, but next time I will have back up." Catyilla said as she grew wings and flew away.

Michael and Gabriel turn around to a very frozen Issei. His face full of shock and being terrified, and body shaking. They both sigh as they knew this was gonna happen.

"Issei, I guess we have some explaining. Lets travel to heaven so we can explain." Michael said as he turned around to Ophis. "You are also more than welcome to come with Issei if you want." He said with a smile.

Ophis merely smiled and jumped on Issei hugging him, glad he wasn't killed because of her. She then looked at Michael and Gabriel.

"...I want to go with Issei. He is my friend... My only friend." She said a smile

Michael and Gabriel smiled as a bright light consumed them and they were instantly moved towards the heavens. Michael then turned around

"Welcome Issei... This is where is you were born." He said with a simile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Where I was born? But my parents said I was born in a shrine." Issei finally replied.

"No that is where we left you, so you could be like a normal human. I'm sorry if it seems like we just left you there you, but it was your fathers request to send you to earth before he... passed away." Gabriel said with a sad tone at the end.

"Father? Who was he? Should I know him?" Issei asked stopping himself from bombarding them with questions.

"Your father is... was God, Issei." Michael replied.

Issei eye's widdened to the size of golf balls. He wasn't sure how to react at all, but one question did pop up in his head.

"If he was my dad, then who was my mother? Is she dead too, or can I meet her?" He asked almost getting his hopes up he might have a parent again.

"Ummmm, hehe how should I put this... You are the second child of God, but it wasn't normal how you came to be." Michael said rubbing the back of his. He continued. " Unlike Gods first son Jesus who was born naturally, you were born from Gods own energy. Weeks before God sacrificed himself to seal 666 and the Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion, he took half of his power and put it into a pod. That pod was made to turn his energy into a child so he could have a successor, since Jesus was killed. The energy took thousands of years to even form into a shape of a new born, but only 100 years to turn solid with every aspect of a regular human being." Michael said taking a breath.

"What my brother was trying to finish was, you... Issei posses the energy and powers of God himself. His destructive powers, his healing, his kindness, and his strength, are all inside you now. Oh and I forgot to mention his life span, which is infinite. To be sum up a large story, you are the new God of the bible." Gabriel finished.

Isseis' mouth just dropped in shock and in awe. This news would make anyone nearly faint, and Issei nearly did just stopped him was 5 angel wings on each side of his back popped out. They were brighter than any Angel in Heaven, and more pure. Michael, Gabriel and even Ophis were smiling at him, when suddenly Ophis whispered in his ear.

"Do you wanna become the new God? I wanna stay with you where ever you go though." She whispered which made him smile.

"I don't even know how to use these powers, can someone help me with them?" Issei said which made Gabriel have a slight sadistic smile.

"Of course, but please note. It will not be easy, I will push you to the brink of death and back everyday." Gabriel responded which made Issei gulp , but nodding none the less.

"Good, Ophis you may come and watch or return to where ever you want." She said looking at Ophis.

"... I wish to stay with Issei." She responded as she walked with Gabriel and Issei.

* * *

><p>Time Skip 5 years.<p>

Issei and Ophis wake up on the last day of his training with Gabriel. She was right, she beat him, she literally made him run for his life, but it was all worth it, as he has now surpassed every Angel in Heaven. His healing powers surpassed those of the Twilight healing sacred gear, his destructive powers were 3x more powerful then any other light beam Azazel, Michael, or Kokabiel could conjure up, his kindness was always the best, and his strength was that on par of God himself. Plus thanks to Gabriel his pain threshold was extremely high. Issei wasn't cocky in battle, he always tried to solve stuff with words first, but fought for everyone he had to. Especially if it involved Ophis. He grew to like and actually love Ophis, and Ophis grew to love him as well, and her term of affection was "My Issei or My mate." and the occasional kiss, which isn't frowned upon, but sex was until marriage. He wasn't the biggest fan of this rule, as he was a boy at 16, and everyone has those thought about the women they love, but he was trained to keep them out at all times.

Todays training was quick as now he has been giving Gabriel, and even Michael a run for there money. And now it was time for Issei to decide what to do. Go back to earth and finish his school life and try to live like a normal person with Ophis at his side. Or become the head of the Angels and lead the way for peace between the 3 factions.

"I choose both." Issei said which gave Michael, and Gabriel weird looks. "When I'm in Heaven I will be the head of the Angels, but I also want to live a life in the human world like Jesus did helping everyone." While I'm not in Heaven, it would be the same like always with you Michael being the head of our people." He finished which made Michael and Gabriel smile in return. They both nodded yes at his request. He smiled at them and realized something.

"You know... Ever since I was just energy in a pod, you guys have looked after me right?" They both nodded "Then I'm glad I wasn't truly alone. You guys are like my step-parents always worrying, and looking after me making sure I was okay." He said with a smile which made them blush.

"I'll find a way to repay you guys with equal amount of kindness one day. I will see you when I return to Heaven." He said with a smile and Ophis holding his hand.

Then both Issei, and Ophis were covered in a bright light in the shape of a large cross, but before he could go for good Michael said something.

"I will tell one of the higher ups at the church to come protect you from any threat while on earth." He scrambled to finish before Issei was fully gone.

* * *

><p>When Issei arrived back on earth, he realized he had to enroll in a high school Though he was already smarter than everyone, he wanted to live a simple life on earth. As he walked through town he spotted the High school called Khou Academy. He made his way towards the school people were just staring at him with weird looks. I mean he wasn't exactly wearing a T-shirt and jeans. No Issei was wearing Angel amour, forgetting he changed his cloths with a snap of the fingers, then erased that from everyones memory. As he walked towards the office he was getting weird stares from a girl with Crimson red hair, and a girl that had short black hair with glasses. Feeling there aura he could tell they were Devils, but he didn't care. He wanted to make friends with them instead of fighting like his father did. He then apporached them with a smile and Ophis holding his hand. There eyes both widened at the sight of the infinite dragon God, and was more shocked to see her holding hands... with a person like this was her mate.<p>

"Hi, I'm Issei can we talk in private?" He asked with a smile.

They merely nodded as they went to the Occult club room. Sitting down Issei waited for everyone to show up, as he wanted everyone to know so there is no confusion. As te student Council and rest of the Occult Ressearch Club came in they all were shocked at the sight they saw. Ophis the Infinite Dragon God sitting on Isseis' lap with each other staring at each others eyes smiling.

"So Issei, what did you wanna talk about?" She said with slight fear not knowing how he could attract Ophis.

"As you all know, I'm an Angel." He said as all 10 of is wings popped out from his back which made everyone gasp, since 10 wings meant you are a faction leader." But i am not here to harm all of you, but to be friends. I do not hate devils, or fallen angels. I want to be friends with all of you, and live a normal life while I live on earth. I do not liking fighting like my father did during the Great war, but I will if i have to." He finished.

"What do you mean like your father? Who was he?" Rias asked

"My father who is now dead... may his soul Rest In Peace was God from the bible." He responded which made everyone draw gasps at the news that God is dead, and his son is standing right in front of him.

"But... But I thought Jesus died... How are you still here?" Sona questioned this time.

"Indeed my brother is dead, though I never knew him only through the bible,Michael and Gabriel was I able to know about him. But I was born through my fathers energy not through natural birth. Michael, and Gabriel have been looking after me till I was formed into a human child. I was then sent to earth 16 years ago to grow and live a normal life. Then when I was nine the parents who had found me at a shrine, died from a car crash, and I was alone until I met Ophis here. I only knew about the 3 factions since I was nine, but it was one I don't wanna remember as a decedent of one your original Maou came after Ophis and threatened to kill me if she didn't go with them.I was saved by Michael, and Gabriel and they trained me to live up to my lineage as the new God and head of the Angels." He said taking in a deep breath.

All the devils were in shock until the questions rose up.

"If you are the head of the Angels, then why are you here and not running Heaven? And Who was the Devil that attacked her, should we know the person?" Rias questioned.

"While I'm gone Michael keeps everything in check for me. He makes sure all the prayers are answered, all the wishes, and exorcisms, etc are kept intact. As for the Devil tat attacked me was Catyilla Leviathan." He responded which made every again gasp due to the name. Not wanting to push further and possibly anger him they nodded at him.

"We are all sorry that you had to witness the bad side of the devils. We will gladly accept the request of becoming friends with the head of the Angels." Sona said with a bow, then everyone followed suit.

"Thank you all for such kindness, and by the way who made this tea? Its amazing." He said which made Akeno blush a little.

"That would be Akeno my queen." Rias answered with a smile.

"Well Akeno, if you wouldn't mind I would like to come here everyday after school for some tea. Its quite alright if you say no." He said

"I would be more than happy to make tea for you. The Occult Research Club welcomes you with open arms" Akeno responds with her usual smile.

Issei gets up and walks towards Akeno whispering in her ear.

"If you ever wanna talk about being half Fallen Angel, half Devil then please just ask. I can feel the conflict you are having inside." Issei says which made Akeno expression turn sad for a moment then happy at his concern even though they just met.

She nods at him, and pours more tea for him as he sits back down and Ophis getting back on his lap.

"Well I think I should enroll in the school now, if you all don't mind I will be leaving now." He said, and they all nod yes he can go.

As he finishes the last of the tea, he gets up and walks out of the club room.

"Wow, he was very nice. by the way Akeno What did Issei say to you when he walked up to you. Your facial expression changed quite a bit in a mater of a few seconds." Rias said looking at Akeno.

"He just wanted to make sure I was doing okay, being half Fallen Angel, half Devil. He said if I needed to talk he would be willing to listen." Akeno said feeling kinda warm on the inside.

Rias just smiled at Akeno, and looked towards th doors of the club room.

"_Issei... You truely are as kind as they say about your father._" Rias thought to herself.

* * *

><p>After Issei and Ophis were enrolled in Khou Academy as 2nd years, they went home for the day. As they entered the neighborhood Ophis and Issei went towards the house Michael had made for them to live in. It was a giant house almost like a castle. Issei just chuckled a little as he thought Michael went a little overboard with a house that two people are gonna live in. As he walked in the front door he spotted 2 figures with swords with strong auras. Issei got in front of Ophis in a protective manor until he saw what the girls were wearing. They both had crosses on them which made him relax a bit.<p>

"You must be Issei!" Said the girl with Orange hair that had 2 long pig tails.

"Yes. Who are you might I ask, and why do I feel auras that are like Excalibur coming from you two." Issei asked still ready for a fight if it came down to it.

"My name is Irina, and this is Xenovia. And the auras aren't from us, but from our swords. I have Excalibur Mimic!" Irina said pointing towards a string on her arm.

"And this is Excalibur Destruction. Pleasure to meet you. We are your body guards while you sleep at night." Xenovia said with her normal straight emotionless face.

"So thats what Michael said when he meant he would have people from the church protect me. Well girls if you are gonna protect me, then you all should know the truth about everything." Issei said with a sigh.

Issei then told them about everything in Heaven, even God being dead which they both almost fainted, but there eyes widened when they found out he is the second son of God. After Issei explained everything they didn't know how to react until he asked him a question.

"Now that you know everything. Are you going to keep believing in us Angels? I won't hold it against you girls if you don't." Issei asked

They both were silent for a few minutes until they both looked at each other and nodded.

"We still would like to offer prayers, and our support to you." They both said in unison.

Issei smiled at them, and offered them some food. They both smiled and nodded yes and Issei made lunch for 4 people consisting of White rice, some fish, and pork. As they finished there meals, Issei noticed anther aura with in Xenovia.

"Xenovia... Why do I feel anther aura with in you, and its not a sacred gear?" He asked as her eyes widened on how he knew.

"Its because... I have anther Excalibur I only use as a last resort. Its name is Durandle." She said.

"Ah okay well, thank you for telling me. I won't pry further on the matter. How about you girls get some rest, you seem tired. I will be fine with Ophis by my side." He said as he smiled at them.

"O-Ophis?! the infinite Dragon God?!" They both said in unison.

"The one and only, she is my mate and soon to be wife. So please treat her with as much kindness and respect she will show you."

They both nodded as they relaxed a bit and went upstairs to take a well needed nap. Issei then laid back on his couch cuddling Ophis. She enjoyed having his arms wrap around her body as it made her feel safe. Not that being the most powerful being in existance was enough, but the feeling was still reassuring to her. about 2 hours later Xenovia and Irina woke up and went down stairs seeing the two alssep on the couch, they both just smiled. Xenovia went to go wake up Issei to tell him something.

"Issei... I'm sorry to wake you up like this, but Irina and I are gonna go cloths shopping." She said hoping he wouldn't be angry that she woke him up.

"Okay, I'll come with. I gotta get Ophis and I our school cloths anyways. Hey Ophis you wanna stay home or come with us for cloths?" He asked his mate who was woken up as well.

"...I go where my Issei goes." She responded and got up from the couch.

* * *

><p>As Issei, Ophis, Irina, and Xenovia waled through the park they heard a thud near them. Looking over to see Issei saw a nun with blond hair on the floor with her butt up. Issei ran over to help her up, and make sure she was okay. When she got up her good on the nun cloths flew off her head exposing her beautiful flawless face. When Xenovia and Irina saw her they immediately recognized her and gave her a foul look full of disgust. Issei just smiled at her till the 2 girls spoke up.<p>

"Well,well... If it isn't the Holy Maiden." Xenovia said which made the girls eye's widen then tears came from them.

"Xenovia why would you make her cry?" Issei said looking angry at Xenovia.

"She's a heretic thats why. She betrayed her very roll of being a nun and healed a Devil." She replied with venom dripping from her voice.

"I don't care what she did! I would heal devils too! She just has a very kind and open heart to risk her roll of being a nun. Just to let you girls know, I'm friends with the Devils in this city, because I forgive people and I know that all of them aren't bad people. If i was at her church when it happened I wouldn't have shunned her!" Issei said hugging the girl.

The girl just looked with eye's widened at her supposed savior, who even stood up for her. After Issei let go she finally got to speak.

"T-Thank you Mr.! I'm Asia Aragento I'm glad to have met someone as kind as you. It must be the Lord's will." Asia said smiling at Issei.

"It was no problem at all, I see you have traveling bags, do you need help going somewhere? He asked replying with the same smile.

"I was assigned to the towns church, and I kinda got lost. Thank you so much for helping me, and I'm sorry I am causing you two girls trouble with my presence." She replied with a smile that was hiding her pain.

"N-No your fine..." Xenovia said still in shock that the son of God is friends with Devils, and helped a person that forsakes her own faith.

"_I guess I shouldn't expect any less from the son of God. Helping the weak and defenseless with any motive, besides just wanting to help._"Irina thought with a smile.

As Asia, and Issei walk side by side, and Xenovia, Irina and Ophis walking behind them. Ophis then stopped the 2 girls walking behind Issei and Asia for a quick chat.

"Issei we will catch up in a minute, go on with out us." Ophis called out, and Issei just nodding.

"What do you want Ophis?" Irina said with her cheerful tone.

"Ophis then grabbed the 2 by the collars and pulled them in close.

"You ever make my Issei upset like that again, I won't heasiate on hurting you girls. You may be weilders of Excalibur and under orders from Michael to protect my mate, but I'm sure he would forgive me for breaking a bone or two in your body. Do I make myself clear?" Ophis stated cooly

They nodded there heads in fear of the Infinite Dragon God. Then Ophis let them go and put her hands on there shoulders then teleported to Issei who was inside the church now having some tea with Asia. As they sat down 4 auras who were imminating killer intent popped up and Issei just sat there drinking his tea. The auras weren't a threat to him as they were very low level.

"Well, well Looks like we can steal 2 more Excalibur, and who's this? An Angel? Well, well looks like Michael is spying on the energy we felt 16 years ago as well. To bad it hasn't showed up since then, I would love to kill it." Said a Fallen Angel who came from the shadows.

Issei merely giggled and flared his aura bringing them to there knees. He sprouted out 10 angel wings and stood up turning towards them.

"Normally I would try and talk this out but... You don't seem like the ones to talk. I'll make Ophis do this painlessly for you 4. Ophis do it will ya." Issei said with a straight face.

Ophis just nodded and held up 1 finger that was created a black sphere over it. Once it reached about the size of a dollar coin she pointed it at them with a smile.

"Wa-Wait! I didn't mean it! We were only acting under orders of a higher up, please don't kill us!" Screamed out the girl that seemed to be the leader.

"Wait Ophis. Who's orders are you under? Certainly can't be Azazel, he is to passive for this kind of plan. Is it... Kokabiel?" Issei asked

"YES! Thats him! one of our leaders is acting on his own not following Azazel's orders! Please don't kill us!" She screamed again.

Isseis' aura faded and his wings retracted, he smiled and looked at them.

"See. That wasn't so hard, now I will need you to come with me though. We are going to a place you haven't been in a long time. And when we get there, you will tell everything you said to me to Michael, and Gabriel okay? Issei said glowing his body and turning back to his Angel amour.

Yes... Okay... now please tell Ophis to put her finger down it's scaring me." The other 3 said getting out from the shadows.

Before Ophis could put the finger down, a bright light surrounded all of them and they were instantly transported to Heaven where all of the Angels bowed there head to Issei but gave weird looks to the rest.

"Follow me now." Issei said pointing towards a castle.

As they walked the Fallen Angels got dirty looks by everyone, which made the girls there uncomfortable and depressed. When they got to two pearly gates, Issei snapped his fingers and they opened slowly and they were transported into the Castle it self where Michael, Gabriel and other High class Angels are. They eye's all widened and got up to bow for Issei.

"Please raise up. Michael, Gabriel please welcome 4 Fallen Angels who have news they would like to share with you." He said which Michael nodded.

"Michael-Sama, Gabriel-Sama its been awhile. Issei is right, we have urgent news to share." Michael nodded at her again. "It's Kokabiel... He wishes to start anther great war to prove Fallen Angel dominance over the 3 factions. He had us steal her Twilight Healing sacred gear, but Issei was with her all the way to the church before we could get her alone. I'm sorry Asia, but he was gonna kills if we came back empty handed." The women said.

"Is that so Raynale?" Said a voice who then transported into the room.

"Azazel-Sama?! What are you doing here?" Raynalle asked.

"I came to talk to Michael, and Gabriel about a peace treaty between the 3 factions. Obviously I will have to kill Kokabiel to do so... hmmm is that..." Azazel respinded then looked at Issei and Ophis.

"Yes Azazel thats him, and his soon to be wife Ophis." This made Azazel turn pale. The great Azazel who always laughed and was always so cocky in battle feared one, and one person only... Ophis...

"Well (clears throat) seems like you have a powerful ally Michael, it seems even if Kokabiel did start a new war we would die." Azazel said.

Mchael just merely smiled at Azazel.

"So Azazel, How are you gonna kill Kokabiel? He is a very strong opponent, and can't be taken lightly by any means."

"I have a secret weapon I trained. You might remember him. His name is Vali and he is the host of the Vanishing Dragon Albion." He said with a smirk

"Well alright then... Has Ddraig been awakened for you to have to train him?" Michael said.

"Not that I know of, but he is a cool guy, but a battle manic. His goal is to get enough power to kill Great Red." This made Ophis eye's widen

"Okay well this meeting is adjourned. Azazel use the Vanishing Dragon host to kill Kokabiel and we will sign the treaty." Gabriel said.

"Fair enough Gabriel, now if you will excues me, I will be taking back my people now." Azazel said grabbing all four of his Fallen Angels.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks all for the great reviews! My notes are pretty short, so Lets get rolling! I got a Co-author!

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 2

As Azazel takes his Fallen Angels back to the underworld, Asia looks around in awe of the place. She finally gets to see the place she has been praying to, for years now. But she notices something off.

"If you are Archangel Michael, where is the lord?" She asked which made everyone look down depressed.

"Asia... I think its time we tell you something. Then you must decide about something." Issei said

"What do you mean Issei-san?" she responded

Issei explained everything to Asia like he did Xenovia, and Irina. Asia nearly passed out like them and was in shock like them, when he revealed he was his son. She was speechless that the lord had perished,

"Asia I will ask you the same thing I asked Irina and Xenovia when I told them. Do wish to stay with your faith? I will not hold it against you if you say no." Issei asked

Asia mulled it over while looking at everyone. She was silent, for around 3 minutes and when she answered it shocked everyone except Xenovia, Irina and Issei.

"I wish to keep believing in you all, The Lord may be dead, but I can see all isn't lost. I wish to stay with Issei if you don't mind. Ophis I know Issei is your about to be husband, but if you wouldn't mind if I stayed, and I know I bother you with my presence since I healed a devil, but if you don't want me, I won't stay." Asia said with her usual smile.

"I am honored that you wish to stay with your faith Asia. Would you like to become a Devil as well?" Said Issei

"Wh-What?! A Devil? Why would I want to do that? Aren't they evil creatures?" Asia responded with major confusion on her face.

"Asia, remember what I said when we met you in the park? I befriended the Devils of that city, because not all are the same. Sure some are evil, but I think I know someone you might like. If she agrees then would you consider it?" Issei said with a smile.

"Oh Okay. I guess I can consider it… If it is safe enough that you The son of God is willing enough then it can't be all bad. Who is this girl I would be with, if I may ask?" Asia said relaxing a bit.

"Why I'm glad you asked. Michael and Gabriel know her brother well. Her name is Rias Gremory, and her Brother is the new Satan. Sirzechs Lucifer." Issei responded

"S-Satan really? Asia responded

"Don't worry he isn't as bad as the bible says. That was made for the original Satan who is now dead during the great war. In Fact all four of the original Satans died. I only know of two at the

moment, but Michael and Gabriel speak very highly of them for being nice despite being Demons" Issei responded calming some of her nerves until Michael mentioned something.

"If she becomes a Demon she won't be able to pray without pain, are you sure you want to do that to her?" Michael said looking straight at Issei.

"Bah, what harm could it do, if we let one Demon pray and say our lord's name without pain." He retorted.

"What ever you say Issei-sama. You are our leader" Michael responded with his usual smile.

Suddenly a large bang is heard outside the gates of heaven. Issei and his friends rush over to see what it was. Out of the fire comes Rivzem one of the strongest Devils.

"What was that?!" Michael said while everyone was extending their wings to go look.

As they reach the site of the explosion, they all tensed up at who they say. The original super Devil said to be as powerful as God himself. Rivzem Lucifer, and he was in the process of stabbing a low class Angel in cold blood. Issei tried to save the poor Angel, but he was too slow. The shadow sword Rivzem was using consumed the Angel and absorbing the Angels power.

"Rivzem! I thought you were banished by the new Satans for not following the rules after the war! Why are you here?" Michael yelled catching Rivzems' attention.

Rivzem merely smiled and lunged towards Michael, but was stopped by a girl wearing black lolita clothing.

"No one touches my mates friends." Ophis stated coldly

"Oh and who might you be little girl? Back away while the men fight you might break a nail." Rivzem chuckled

Issei merely laughed. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"Why is that Angel?!" Rivzem responds

"Just look."

Rivzem looks at the girl, and see's a black aura surrounding her, and her face looks pissed almost like she has killing intent.

"Wh-What is that power?! I must have it!" He stated trying to stab Ophis, but failing miserably

"Why can't I hit you?!" He yelled getting more and more pissed.

Ophis just merely grabs his sword with two fingers, and flicks Rivzem away. "If you don't know who I am, then let me just say it. I am Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, as most call me."

"O… Ophis?! I thought you were in the dimensional gap! Why… How can you be here!" Rivzem said shakily getting up after just a flick to the head.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you leave here, before I kill you. That flick was only as powerful as a Heavenly Dragon. You are weak if that hurt you." Ophis stated coldly pointing her finger up and creating a black ball of magic over her finger.

Rivzem looks up scared "You you have won for today you stupid little girl" Rivzem runs for his life and falls out of Heaven.

"Did he really not know that Heaven is up in the clouds?" Said Ophis

Issei and the angels snickered at Rivzem for foolishing challenging The Infinite Dragon God Ophis and they knew that he would regret what he said to her. Issei and his friends wave goodbye to Michael and Gabriel as they return to the human world.

As they arrive at Issei's Mansion he went to the couch a plopped down on the loveseat sofa. Ophis follows suit and sits on his lap, leaning back on Issei, Ophis smiles as his arms wrap around her.

"Do you think I went to far with the puny Devil, Issei?" Ophis said looking at him.

"No, I'm glad that you stood up for my people. Even if you would have killed him, I'd be okay with it, as he killed my people." Issei responds with a smile.

Ophis just smiled back and snuggled closer to him. She loved his smile, the way he held her, the way he'd always treat her as a girl, and not as the Infinite Dragon God everyone is afraid of. She was born from nothingness, and yet it seemed like he completed her. Issei filled the hole of nothingness that was in her.

Ophis then passed out on the couch and Issei suggested that Rias and Asia should meet so he took Irina, Xenovia and Asia to see Rias. Before they left, Issei left a note so Ophis wouldn't worry where he was. As they left to go to Khou Academy Issei saw Asia, Irina, and Xenovia talking freely, like they made up. Issei smiled and kept on walking.

As they got to the school, Issei saw a Demon, but not the one he wanted, but she was his friend none the less. He approached her to ask her a question.

"Hey Sona. Do you by chance know where Rias is? I would like to ask her some questions." Issei asked which made Sona have a disgusted and worried look on her face, which Issei picked up on.

"Rias is in the club room, but I'm not sure you want to go in there." Sona replied.

"Hm? Why not? Akeno said I was always welcome to visit." Issei said with confused look.

"It's her Fiance… He is there and she doesn't want him to be… she doesn't wanna marry him, but her family is making her. I'm afraid I might lose my childhood friend if they do marry." Sona replied with anger, sadness, and worry washing over her face.

Issei puts a hand on her shoulder which made her look up suddenly. "Don't worry about that Sona, everything will be okay. I'll make sure she gets out of this safe and sound." Issei replied which made her blush a little, but she simply nodded her head yes.

Issei walked up to the club room and didn't even knock, but just opened the door with his usual smile. Rias and everyone but Riser smiled at him as if he came at the right time.

"Rias, what is an Angel doing here?" Riser replied giving Issei the dirtiest look ever.

"Oh you must be her Fiance, well let me introduce myself, I am Issei Hyoudou, Leader of the Angels and friend of the devils of this city. I heard some things about you, and none good. Rias may I sit?" Issei replied keeping his smile but never taking eyes off Riser

"Of course Issei, you not need ask, since you are our friend." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you." He said sitting down. "Now Riser, before I get to the reason why I am here, please explain why you are forcing my friend to a marriage I hear she doesn't wanna be in?" Issei said losing his smile little by little at the last part.

"I don't know how you hear about this, Issei-sama, but I assure Rias is in good hands. Why would I wanna harm a friend of a person of a high stature such as your self." Riser said having a smile that held deceit and betrayal behind it. He may think he is good, but Issei saw through it all.

"If you meant her no harm, then why have I had I heard nothing but bad things about you? Are you not a man of your word, or just very unlikable?" Issei said turning serious.

"Why you little…. You may be the leader of the Angels, but I'm Riser Phoenix! Heir to the Phoenix clan. I'm a high class Devil!" Riser said with all the pride he could muster.

"Yeah.. And a high class temper. Riser how about we come to an agreement. You and me have a … Friendly battle. If I win you don't marry Rias. If you win, you marry her, and I'll even throw in very powerful sword. How about it Riser. Deal?

"Hmph, I'd love to show the underworld the powers of my clan by defeating… Deal." Riser said extending his hand that met Isseis' as they shook on it.

Out of no where a magic circle comes out, and shows Grayfia standing there with all her beauty and power.

"I heard it all, and informed Sirzechs about this. He has agreed to the fight and wishes to broadcast it." Grayfia informed the whole room.

Issei nodded, while Riser followed suit. Immediately after the nod Grayfia teleported them to a rating game type arena. Then they heard Grayfia speak up.

"Okay, I am Grayfia servant to the Gremory clan, and I will be your host to today's fight. Next to me is Rias Gremory and her peerage, along with two Excalibur users and their friend. The awards for this game are simple. If Issei wins, Rias will not be forced to marry Riser. If Riser wins then Rias marries Riser and Issei promised Riser a powerful sword of sorts. Now let me introduce the people fighting today."

Grayfia took a deep breath.

"Today we have Riser Phoenix, heir to the Phoenix clan and a high class Devil. and the opponent is Issei Hyoudou, leader of the Angels. Alright Ladies and Gentleman we have the rewards, and people fighting today. Lets get it started!" Grayfia finished.

There were gasps and whispers everywhere when Grayfia said Issei was the leader of the Angels.

"I guess its time to show the full capabilities of my clan!" Riser said

"Good luck Riser, you will need it." Issei responded

Issei extended his wings and flew at the speed of light at Riser punching him in the gut, that sent him flying before he could ever blink. As the cloud of smoked cleared around the impact crater, everyone saw Riser struggling to get up already.

"You sure pack a punch there. I need to be more careful it seems." Riser said now standing.

Riser then extended his fire wings, and flew at him with a fire fist aiming at Isseis' face. Issei merely stepped to the side of his attack and chuckled.

"I'd hope for more Riser, You could never protect Rias with such low strength such as yours. People must be mad to call you a High Class Devil. I really should get back to Rias and ask her what I need from her before I forget, I'll end this quickly." Issei said summoning a light spear and throwing it at Riser piercing his gut making him fall down in pain.

"Give up Riser! You never stood a chance in the first you leave now, no more pain will come to you." Issei said walking up to him.

"N-Never… (*Coughs up blood*) This union is for the good of all devil kind!" Riser said barely being able to breath now.

"Sigh.. I guess it goes the hard way… Hey Grayfia, is serious injury allowed?" Issei yelled.

"Yes it is Issei, just don't kill him." Grayfia replied.

Issei had a bit of a Sadistic smile on now. He the spawned 4 light daggers and threw two at both of his legs pinning him down, and the other two at his hands pinning him down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Riser screamed out in agony as each dagger hit him. Even Rias was a little scared that Issei would torture him.

"Do you surrender Riser? I can always spawn more light daggers." Issei said.

"YES! YES I GIVE UP! PLEASE STOP THE PAIN!" Riser screamed which made Issei smile and made the light dagger disappear

"Was that so hard, now get up and get healed before you bleed out. I have important business with Rias." Issei said getting up and transported out to where the rest of the people are.

Rias just ran to Issei hugging him, as a thank you for saving her from Riser.

"Haha, think of this as a thank you gift for welcoming me with open arms into this city." issei said to Rias.

"You said you had important business with me?" Rias asked after pulling away.

"Ah yes I may have a new addition for your peerage. HEr sacred gear is Twilight healing, and is very loyal. I would have offered her a life as a Angel, but I thought you guys might want another friend to have around." Issei replied pointing to the girl.

"Her name is Asia Argento, and she used to be a nun, but was shunned by the church. I had no say in the matter, as I was not in charge at the time. So I would like it if you would take her under your wing for me." Issei said motioning Asia towards them.

"Asia would you accept being my servant, and promise to serve me? If was Issei says is true then I'd love to have you around." Rias said smiling at Asia.

"If Issei-sama says it is okay, then I guess i'm okay with it. Thank you Rias-sama, Issei-sama." Asia says with a bow.

"Okay I guess I can take my leave, Ophis should be waking up by now and It is getting late. I will see you guys tomorrow for school. Please take good care her." Issei said waving bye.

Issei then transported with Irina and Xenovia back to the mansion where Ophis was just reading the note. Ophis then put the note down and smiled at Issei.

"So Ophis what would you like fo-..." Issei was cut off by a loud explosion. He ran outside and saw a person sitting in a chair with 10 black wings smiling at the school he goes to.

"Kokabiel... " Issei muttered .


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Did you guys like the cliffhanger me and my Co-Author left for you guys? Well Yes this is now the Kokabiel fight, and it will get intense, so lets get rolling!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3 **

"Kokabiel…" Issei muttered

"Wait the same Kokabiel who Azazel said he would kill? Why is he here?!" Xenovia said with a scared look.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him now! We can't let him cause havoc! There could still be innocent humans around." Issei responded extending his wings.

Xenovia and Irina nodded and unsheathed their holy swords. Ophis stood by Isseis' side and looked at him.

"You realize he is a very strong opponent, weaker than the Devil in heaven, but strong none the less. If you go, take me with you." Ophis said taking his hand into her own with the fingers intertwined.

""I wouldn't have it any other way Ophis." Issei said with a smile.

"Issei flew off with Xenovia, Irina, and Ophis all hanging off him as they travel towards the school. When they get to the sight their eye's widened big time. Issei saw his friends fighting one the most powerful Fallen Angels and failing horribly. Issei grew enraged by the sight and went to Sona.

"Let me in there! I'm gonna kill Kokabiel for hurting them!" Issei said with anger brimming in his eyes.

Sona merely nodded and opened a hole in the barrier they created to contain his damage. Issei flew in there at light speed towards Kokabiel who didn't see Isei till it was too late.

"GAHH!" Kokabiel said flying from his chair onto the ground with blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

Rias was her peerage didn't even see anything but Kokabiel fly onto the ground hard. As they looked back to where he once was, Rias eyes widen and smile at the same time to the bright figure she saw.

"Issei!" Rias exclaimed happily as she saw her friend.

Rias' peerage just quickly turn there heads to where Rias was pointing, and smiled. They relaxed a bit knowing they now have a chance of winning against one of the co-leaders of the Fallen Angels.

"Kokabiel?! Why are you attacking earth!" Issei yelled with complete anger and venom in his voice.

"Ah I guess Michael didn't act as fast as I thought he would have. So Angel, have you come here to die? I can make it painless, or play with you like I am with these devils." Kokabiel stated getting up with a grin.

"I won't let you hurt my friends. as the leader of the Angels, I will stop you from causing havoc over earth!" Issei stated which made Kokabiel pause for a moment, then laugh

"You?! You are the leader of the Angels? HAHAHAHAHA I guess I can start off this war by killing off a leader right off the bat! Tell me Angel, what made you so powerful to make you the leader?" Kokabiel retorted with a mischievous grin.

"Why I'm glad you ask… Let me show you my power." Issei said letting his aura out to max power, and making Kokabiel pale a little.

"But…. That power 16 years ago was you?! But… How… How do you have the same energy signal as God?!" Kokabiel asked with a little fear in his voice.

"Because I'm his son, now Kokabiel, I've here to protect this city at all costs, even if it means I die stopping you. So leave my friends out of it and fight me!" Issei said flying in front of Kokabiel.

Kokabiel looks at him with disbelief. The son of God was supposed to be gone, by the true longius. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it, but the confusion Kokabiel was in, gave Issei enough time to conjure up a light spear the size of the school and throw it at him.

"... Huh?!" Kokabiel said reacting to late from his daze.

Kokabiel was covered in a cloud of smoke, while Issei landed on the front of the cloud with a serious look. Rias and her peerage knew an attack of that scale wouldn't be enough to kill him. When the smoke cleared they saw Kokabiel in a tattered state. He was bleeding from many parts of his body, and was barely able to stand properly.

"For an attack to hurt me, this much, you must of put in a lot of power in it, eh son of God. Unfortunately for you I still have a few tricks. COME FORTH MY DOGS!" Kokabiel said, while his chair shot a beam of light at the ground having a 3 headed dog emerge from it.

"Heh, not bad. This might be a fun fight for me. I can see why my father enjoyed fights like these!" Issei stated have the slightest sadistic smile on his face.

The three headed dog charged at Issei at near blinding speed causing him to react faster than us usually would. As he dodged the attack he noticed the dog didn't stop but kept on going. He saw the dogs target and bolted to protect the devils who had no more magic to fight.. As they ready themselves for the impact, they closed their eyes just waiting now. When the impact never happened, they opened their and they widened at the sight. Issei right in front of them blocking the dogs path and being thrown 40 yards into the football stands. As he hit the stands Issei coughed up some blood and struggled to get up. This made Ophis panic and worry for her mate.

Issei! My Issei! Sona let me in there! I have to go save him!" Ophis pleaded to Sona. Sona only nodded and opened up another hole in the barrier. Ophis shot towards Issei making sure he was okay before she opened up a can of whoop ass on Kokabiel and the three headed dog.

Once Ophis saw Issei come out from the rubble, she had a sigh of relief and turned towards Kokabiel who knew exactly who the girl was.

"Kokabiel… How dare you harm my mate… HOW DARE YOU!" Ophis yelled and shot towards Kokabiel landing a series of punches on him.

When Ophis was finished Kokabiel went through about 7 walls, and had almost every bone broken in his body. As Kokabiel lays there in pain not being able to move, he starts coughing up blood, which he starts to choke on until he eventually dies from his own blood. Now Ophis turns toward the dog, and gave it a death glare.

"You are next puppy." Ophis stated as she held up finger which grew a black orb the size of a car. She then pointed it at the three headed beast and fired a condensed stream of magic at the dog, which made the beast disintegrate when touched by it.

Rias and her peerage rushed over to where Issei as he was walking over towards, making sure he was okay. He came out with minor cuts and only one big injury that was on his side. Where the demon dog had hit him, it had left a decent size gash on him which made him wince in pain when breathing.

Ophis ran to him as well and gasping when she saw his injury. Since it was caused by a Demon using demonic powers, it hurt Issei internally more than it should have since it wasn't a "normal" three headed dog. He was too weak to heal on his own so he sat down next to a tree relaxing for a bit, until Asia came by.

"Issei-sama let me heal you. You need medical attention quickly." Asia said with a serious look on her face as her palms started to glow green over his wound.

"Thank you Asia. I will repay you for your kindness." He said putting a hand on her head, which made her blush a little.

"Issei, Akeno had called my brother, so you didn't have to interfere. Though i'm glad you did, but I didn't want you to get hurt over us." Rias said kneeling next to him, having a worried look on her face.

"You guys wouldn't have lasted another blast from him, plus I hate it to see my friends in pain and suffering. It's why I saved you from that Riser. I just want all of you to be happy." He said with a sincere smile which now made Rias blush.

"_I can't be falling for him can I? I mean he is just so nice, and caring for us Devils. We are his mortal enemy and he would lay his life on the line for us. I don't know, but I can see why Ophis loves him."_ Rias thought to herself

Once Asia was done with her healing, Issei got up and walked to Akeno.

"If you want, I can listen to your story about you being a half/half mix" He whispered in her ear which made her blush, but nod yes.

Issei told everyone him and Akeno were gonna go for a little walk, and he would met Ophis, Xenovia, and Irina back at the house. He even welcomed Sona, Rias and there peerage to come over and make themselves at home, but he didn't wait for their response but turned back to Akeno and walked with her to nowhere in particular.

"So where do you wanna begin?" Akeno asked,

"How about we start on your motive to become a devil. I can sense that you were born a Fallen Angel so I'd like to know if you don't mind." Issei responded.

"It was seven years ago, when I was 10. Azazel sent out my father Baraquiel on a mission, and I was in town getting stuff for my mother who was human. She was a beautiful and kind women, a priestess at Shinto shrine. The same place where she had met my father. While I was out there was a loud explosion in the direction of the shrine, so I rushed over there, afterwards using my wings once out of human I saw was what a daughter should never see." Akeno says with tears falling from her face but she continues.

"The shrine was blown to pieces and my mother was on the floor…. Dead. When my father found out he was in a deep state of depression for weeks. Never leaving the underworld and under the supervision of Azazel. I… I was all alone… I wandered the city purifying all the evil from peoples souls like I was taught by my mother. But I purified a human that was under a contract from a Devil… That person was under the contract with the Gremory's. When I found out, I was afraid they were gonna kill me, so I went into hiding until fellow Fallen Angels found me, but it wasn't to save me... They were sent to kill me due to my tainted blood. Being half human/Half Fallen Angel made me a monster in there eyes. They were going to kill me, until She showed up to save me." Akeno finished with cheeks coated with tears.

"Who showed up?" Issei said with a little anger hearing what she went through and he couldn't help.

"Rias… Rias showed up and talked them out of killing me, but under two conditions. One was to have me go no where near my moms shrine. Two was that I serve under Rias until I die. The attackers agreed to this and left, and when Rias got her evil pieces she made me her queen, and I've been at her side ever since." Akeno said with a slight smile, but only to cover up the pain she had from her past being told.

"I… I'm so sorry Akeko… I wish I could have helped you, but I can see Rias is doing everything in her power to make you happy. That is why I asked her to make Asia one of her own. Asia had a past similar to your own. I don't know if you heard this title before, but she was called the Holy Maiden." Issei said which Akeno gasp at the title.

"The Holy Maiden is Asia? The one who was shunned and looked down upon because she healed a Devil?" Akeno said with wide eyes.

"Yes, and I regret it, because I wasn't in charge at the time to save her. She had no parents to go to, so Fallen Angels were going to kill her for her sacred gear of, Twilight healing." Issei said which made Akeno look down depressed.

"You must hate me, and my kind Issei. All they do is hurt people, and they enjoy it. I-" Akeno was cut off by a hug from Issei.

"I may not like the way the Fallen Angels do things, but I don't you Akeno. We have only met three times, but I can tell you have a very caring and lovable heart. You care for the ones you love, and you would lay your life on the line for them. I can see that in you and I know you aren't a bad person. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you when you were younger, but Rias thankfully did that for me. Plus you make amazing tea." Issei holding her tightly chuckling at the last part.

Akeno's eyes were wide the entire time, while stray tears fell down her cheeks. She then put her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

"Thank you Issei, you are very kind to me, your mortal enemy on both factions. I wish I had met you when I was younger as well. And thanks for saying you like tea, i'm glad you like it hehe." Akeno said growing a smile of her own and laughing a little.

"Do you wanna come back to my house since its late, or want me to take you back to whereever you live. I think Rias and everyone is at my house, so you are more than welcome at mine. It has plenty of room if needed." Issei offered, which made Akeno blush

"Your house is fine." Akeno responded.

Issei then transported her and him both to his house, which made everyone block the light that he creates when he teleports. As he looked around his house he saw Rias, Sona and there peerage in the living room freely chatting, until they saw issei and Akeno transport in.

"I guess I should have expected a mansion for the leader of the Angels to live in." Akeno said looking around

When Issei went to Ophis who was on the couch, she got up so he can sit.  
>When he sat, she sat back down, but on his lap looking at him.<p>

"I'm glad you are okay my Issei." Ophis stated smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. That dog packed more of a punch than Gabriel did when she trained me. I was shocked, but I'm glad you guys are all okay" Issei said smiling back and looking at everyone else in the room.

The night went by smoothly for the most part, of course there were questions over Isseis' and Ophis relationship.

"How did you guys meet?"

"Is he a good kisser."

"Are you guys gonna get married?"

All of these and much more as they grew more awkward as the number increased. Some even made Ophis blush in embarrassment to everyone's astonishment. But Rias noticed something about Akeno during all this. every time Akeno would look at Issei, she would smile and blush. Every time she would pour him tea, and he would say thank you, she would get all flustered and walk away quickly to the next person. She knew what happened to her, and Rias felt the same way.

They had both fallen for Issei, do his kindness and willingness to lay his life down for them. Knowing that they were Devils and he was an Angel. They had lost track of time and it was two in the morning. Kinda freaking out due to their parents worrying. They took their leave, but Issei stopped them.

"Why don't you girls stay the night. It's late and I have plenty of rooms for all of you, It's no harm on my part." Issei said with a smile and getting up to the stairs.

"I am too tired to use magic, plus I'm pretty drained from the fight, it's up to you guys." Rias said looking back at the group.

Their responses were yawns, which made Issei laugh a bit. He then showed everyone the level with the rooms, and let them get some shut eye. Issei went to the room at the end of the hall and walked in with Ophis. Before he could close the door, Saji, Sona's pawn gave a loud howl at them, which made Issei blush along with course they weren't gonna have sex since they weren't officially married yet, but they acted as though they were. Everyone found it cute, but erupted in laughter at Saji's antics and went to bed.

As light crept into everyones room, Issei and Ophis were still sound asleep. Well at least Issei was, Ophis woke up as the light entered, but Issei was tired do his injury and went to bed later than didn't mind, as she liked it waking up wrapped in his arms. Everyone found it cute, when they walked in, to check if Saji's howl meant anything they walked in they saw Ophis and Issei on their side with Issei having one arm over Ophis' side. Ophis eye's were closed with a smile on her face. The sudden noise caused Issei to wake up and look around with sleep still in his eyes.

"School time already?" Issei said yawning which some of the girls giggle at his childish like acts.

"Unfortunately yes Issei. Lets get going." Ophis said basically dragging him out of bed, and Issei not resisting.

Issei finally stood up, walked down stairs with the guys, while the girls got ready. Issei didn't realize it was a terrible idea to leave that many girls in one room alone especially when one is your Fiance. And of course Issei was the topic of discussion for the whole period of time.

He only realized it when they came down stairs laughing and loking at him.

"Whats so funny there girls?" ISsei asked

"Oh nothing Issei, nothing you need to know anyways." Rias said smiling

"Dude, I told you not to let all of them in one room. You were probally their topic of conversation." Saji said which made Issei pale a little.

"Hey Issei you want your eggs to be like little wings?" Akeno said playfully which made Ophis pale even more and the girls bust out laughing at his expression.

"Told you." Saji said with a trying to contain his own laughter.

"OPHIS!" Issei said in response which everyone laughter a little more.


End file.
